Boku no himitsu (deutsche Version)
by Rebilein
Summary: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 1/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

Laute Musik schallte durch das gesamte Wohnheim. Minoru hatte Geburtstag und wollte dies mit uns feiern.

So eine Party war mal etwas anderes und lenkte uns vom Schulalltag an der Yûei ab. Es kam mir gerade recht. Ein bisschen Ablenkung und fröhliches Beisammensein mit meinen Freunden kam leider selten vor. Viel _zu_ selten für meinen Geschmack.

Daher saß ich nun zusammen mit Shôto auf dem Sofa. Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche, soweit es bei der lauten Geräuschkulisse überhaupt ging, beobachteten die anderen und nippten immer wieder an unseren Getränken.

Ochako, Tsuyu und Kyôka tanzten ausgelassen zur Musik.

Die anderen saßen oder standen im Gemeinschaftsbereich und unterhielten sich.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb bei einer bestimmten Person hängen. Eine Person, die ich schon von klein auf kannte. Kacchan.

Er saß etwas abseits der anderen und sah eher genervt aus, statt amüsiert. Natürlich, es war schließlich Kacchan. Es wäre irgendwie falsch, wenn er _nicht_ genervt wäre. Ich kannte ihn gar nicht mehr anders.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu vergangenen Tagen ab, als wir noch klein waren und fast jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht hatten. Damals, als Kacchan seine Spezialität noch nicht hatte und ich nicht wusste, dass ich überhaupt gar nichts hatte. Damals waren wir noch unschuldig gewesen. Damals waren wir noch befreundet gewesen. Aber jetzt...

„Midoriya?", wurde ich von Shôto aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Sein Ellbogen stupste mich leicht in die Seite.

Ich blinzelte, blickte in das verschiedenfarbige Augenpaar. „Ah sorry, was meintest du?", wollte ich wissen und lächelte verlegen.

„Du warst wieder in Gedanken wo anders...", bemerkte er ruhig.

Er hatte sich zu mir gebeugt und sagte dies recht nah an meinem Ohr, wohl um nicht gegen die Musik anbrüllen zu müssen.

Ich nickte, beugte mich ebenfalls zu ihm. „Ja, tut mir Leid. Irgendwie bin ich wieder mal abgedriftet...", entschuldigte ich mich.

Wir lächelten uns an.

Nachdem Shôto etwas aufgetaut war, hatten wir uns recht schnell angefreundet. Er war jemand, auf den ich mich verlassen konnte, dem ich inzwischen auch alles erzählen konnte. Seinerseits erzählte er mir auch alles, was ihm so durch den Kopf ging. Angefangen bei den Problemen mit seinem Vater bis hin zu den freudigen Momenten, wenn er seine Mutter besuchte.

Ich vertraute ihm und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Erst vor kurzem hatte ich ihm erzählt, dass es jemanden gab, den ich sehr mochte. Er hatte kurz überlegt und mich dann angeschaut.

„Bakugô?", fragte er mich damals und traf damit direkt ins Schwarze.

Ich hatte nur mit roten Wangen genickt und mich erst nicht getraut ihn anzuschauen. Ich wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde, dass ich in einen Jungen verliebt war. Aber er hatte damit überhaupt keine Probleme, hatte mich angelächelt und gesagt, dass er mich unterstützen würde und mein Geheimnis, sollte es eins bleiben, bei ihm sicher war.

Es schweißte uns noch mehr zusammen und er freute sich darüber, dass ich ihm so sehr vertraute.

Wann immer ich also wieder mal in meinen Gedanken versunken war, holte er mich in die Realität zurück.

Ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Es sollte schließlich nicht publik werden.

Kacchan hasste mich. Meine Gefühle waren einseitig. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn er es irgendwann herausfinden könnte. Vermutlich wäre ich dann toter als tot.

„Das übliche?", fragte Shôto mich.

Ich nickte. Ein sanfter Rotschimmer legte sich auf meine Wangen und ich lächelte.

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich...", lächelte er.

In diesem Moment tauchte Ochako vor uns auf, packte uns an den Händen und zog uns auf die Beine. „Los Jungs! Kommt tanzen!", rief sie ausgelassen.

Ich sah Shôto an. Er sah mich an und wir beide richteten dann den Blick auf Ochako.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen...", rief ich gegen die Musik an.

„Unsinn! Jeder kann tanzen!", erwiderte das Mädchen und zog uns zu Tsuyu und Kyôka.

Wir hatten wohl keine Wahl. Ich konnte in Shôtos Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm auch nicht wirklich gefiel. Dennoch fügten wir uns beide unserem auferlegten Schicksal.

Etwas ungelenk begannen wir uns zur Musik zu bewegen und hatten irgendwann wirklich Spaß daran.

Die anderen aus unserer Klasse waren eh mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Also wer sollte sich daran stören, wenn wir hier den Hampelmann spielten.

Eine Weile tanzten wir mit den Mädchen. Glücklicherweise liefen schnelle Lieder und keine langsamen. Denn das wäre mir mehr als nur peinlich gewesen.

Etwas außer Atem zog ich mich irgendwann wieder aufs Sofa zurück. Meine Wangen waren sanft gerötet von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und ich hatte Durst.

Ich griff nach meinem Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

Minoru hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine Fruchtbowle für uns zu machen. Doch ich blieb bei Cola. Ich hatte die Bowle probiert und sie schmeckte mir viel zu bitter. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau er da alles zusammen gemixt hatte.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, fächelte mir etwas kühle Luft mit der Hand zu und spürte plötzlich einen Blick auf mir.

Ich sah mich um. Denki, Eijirô, Minoru und Hanta hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Vermutlich heckten die vier schon wieder etwas aus.

Mein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb wie von selbst wieder an Kacchan hängen. Er starrte mich an und drehte sich schnell weg, als er meinem Blick begegnete.

Mein Herz begann zu stolpern. Warum starrte Kacchan mich an? Hatte ich wieder etwas angestellt, das ihn nervte?

Ich schluckte trocken, wollte erneut von meiner Cola trinken und bemerkte dann erst, dass mein Glas immer noch leer war.

Ich seufzte lautlos, sah mich nach einer Flasche Cola um, um mein Glas neu zu befüllen. Alle Flaschen in meiner Nähe waren leer. Ich musste also wohl oder übel eine neue holen.

Und das stellte sich als wahre Herausforderung dar. Die vollen Getränkeflaschen standen nämlich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Kacchan, sodass ich gar nicht drum herum kam zu ihm zu gehen.

Ich rang mit mir, verlor den Kampf gegen den Durst und stand mit klopfendem Herzen auf, bewegte mich langsam auf Kacchan zu.

'Immer mit der Ruhe... Ich will nur was zu trinken...', redete ich mir ein.

Meine Handflächen wurden feucht. Wie immer, wenn ich in Kacchans Nähe war.

„Hey...", murmelte ich zu ihm, allerdings so leise, dass es von der Musik verschluckt wurde.

Er bedachte mich mit einem genervten Blick und stürzte dann sein volles Glas mit Bowle hinunter. Als er aufstand um sich das Glas neu zu befüllen, schwankte er leicht, musste sich kurz auf dem Tisch abstützen.

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem unsicheren Blick. 'Was ist denn mit ihm los...?'

Er ging an mir vorbei, näher als nötig gewesen wäre und hinterließ einen dezenten Geruch nach Minze.

Ich wusste, es war der Geruch seines Shampoos. Er hatte es früher als kleines Kind schon geliebt und war nie davon weg gekommen.

Ich lächelte. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie. Andere hingegen schon.

Mein Blick folgte meinem Schwarm. Ich sah, wie er sich sein Glas füllte, dieses direkt wieder austrank und sich sein Glas erneut füllte. Die Bowle schien ihm zu schmecken.

Ich nahm eine Flasche Cola und ging wieder zurück zum Sofa.

Shôto wartete dort bereits auf mich. Auch er hatte rote Wangen und bedankte sich, als ich auch sein Glas wieder mit Cola füllte.

Erneut beugte er sich zu mir. „War was mit Bakugô?", wollte er wissen.

Natürlich hatte er gesehen, dass ich kurz bei ihm war.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte ja nur Nachschub holen", grinste ich und deutete auf die Flasche Cola.

Shôto nickte und blickte auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam spät.

Wir hatten die Genehmigung eingeholt bis elf Uhr abends feiern zu dürfen. Danach sollte Ruhe sein, damit die anderen Wohnheime nicht gestört wurden.

Bis zum Zapfenstreich blieb uns noch etwa eine halbe Stunde. Dann hieß es aufräumen. Oder alles für den nächsten Tag liegen lassen. Ich war froh, dass der folgende Tag ein Samstag war und wir keinen Unterricht hatten. So konnten wir wenigstens nach dieser Feier ausschlafen.

Die halbe Stunde war schneller um als gedacht.

Ten'ya war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte Punkt elf Uhr die Musik ausgeschaltet und entrüstetes Gemurmel von den anderen erhalten.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein. In meinem Kopf hallte immer noch die Musik nach, als ich zusammen mit Shôto die leeren Flaschen zusammen sammelte.

Jeder half mit beim Aufräumen. Jeder, außer Kacchan.

Dieser saß, den Blick starr auf sein Glas vor sich gerichtet, am Tisch.

Keiner von uns wagte es, ihn zum Aufräumen zu beordern.

Nach und nach gingen wir in unsere Zimmer.

Ich ging als einer der letzten nach oben, warf Kacchan noch einen Blick zu. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, seit die Musik verstummt war.

Irgendwie machte ich mir Sorgen. Doch ich hielt es für klüger ihn nicht zu nerven.

Dennoch konnte ich mir ein „Gute Nacht, Kacchan..." nicht verkneifen.

In meinem Zimmer warf ich mich aufs Bett, starrte für einige Minuten an die Decke, ehe ich mich wieder aufraffte, mir ein Handtuch, sowie frische Kleidung suchte und in die Waschräume verschwand.

Ich duschte schnell, zog mich dann wieder an und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Meine nassen Haare rubbelte ich auf dem Weg dorthin einigermaßen trocken.

Ich betrat mein Zimmer und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 2/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

Rote Augen fixierten sich auf mich.

Ich blinzelte. „Was machst du hier, Kacchan...?", fragte ich überrascht.

Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern sah mich einfach weiter an.

Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, legte meine getragene Kleidung und das Handtuch weg und wollte mich gerade wieder zu ihm umdrehen, als er auch schon hinter mir stand und mich gegen eine Wand drückte.

Ein überraschter Laut entwich meiner Kehle, als ich seinen Körper so nah an meinem spürte.

Mein Gesicht wurde heiß, mein Mund trocken.

„Kacchan...?", kam es rau über meine Lippen.

Ich hörte seine Kleidung rascheln, spürte schließlich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr.

Eins seiner Beine hatte er zwischen meine gezwängt und drückte mich so nun weiter mit dem Gesicht an die Wand vor mir. Überdeutlich fühlte ich seinen Körper an meinem.

Peinlich berührt hoffte ich, dass mein Körper nicht einfach so auf die Nähe reagierte, kniff ich die Augen zu und atmete tief ein und aus, blinzelte dann überrascht.

Kacchan roch... anders als sonst. Der Minzgeruch war immer noch da, wurde aber von etwas anderem überlagert. Etwas, das ich von ihm überhaupt nicht gewohnt war und dennoch wusste, was es war. Alkohol!

„Hast du getrunken?", wollte ich leise wissen.

Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesagt, drückte mich nur weiter gegen die Wand und hielt mich in dieser Position.

„Hat es Spaß gemacht, dich an IcyHot ran zu machen?", fragte er mich schließlich. „Hat er dich erhört?"

Ich blinzelte erneut, drehte meinen Kopf etwas, sodass ich ihn zumindest aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte. „Was redest du da?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ich will wissen, ob da was zwischen euch läuft!", fauchte er mir direkt ins Ohr, sodass ich zusammen zuckte.

„Natürlich nicht!", fauchte ich zurück, drückte mich von der Wand weg gegen ihn und stieß auf weniger Widerstand als erwartet.

Ich schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hervor und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen uns.

Er hingegen blieb so stehen, hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Zwischen Todoroki und mir läuft rein gar nichts. Wir sind nur Freunde!", meinte ich nun und verstummte. Warum wollte er das überhaupt wissen? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, mit wem ich zusammen war. Er... wollte ja nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein, wollte nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein.

Mein Herz zog sich bei diesen Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich ballte die Fäuste. Ich würde niemals etwas mit jemand anderem anfangen. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahren! Aber das war schließlich etwas, das er nicht wusste. Nicht wissen konnte. Nicht wissen _durfte_!

Langsam kam wieder etwas Bewegung in Kacchan. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, schwankte kurz und taumelte dann an mir vorbei zu meinem Bett, ließ sich darauf fallen.

„Okay...", sagte er leise.

'Okay...?', wiederholte ich gedanklich und betrachtete ihn.

Er lag halb auf dem Bett, hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah irgendwie friedlich aus. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln, setzte mich dann an die Bettkante und stupste ihn sanft an.

„Hey, du solltest in dein eigenes Bett gehen, wenn du schlafen magst...", meinte ich leise.

Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn er hier geschlafen hätte. Allerdings war meine Todessehnsucht doch zu gering um das Risiko einzugehen, am nächsten Morgen durch einen tobenden Kacchan geweckt zu werden, der mir vermutlich vorwerfen würde, ich hätte ihn gezwungen und verführt oder weiß der Geier was.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, schnappte sich Kacchan meine Hand und zog mich neben sich.

„Keine Lust...", murmelte er.

Ich quietschte überrascht auf, kam neben ihm zum Liegen und spürte sogleich seinen Arm um mich, wurde näher an ihn gezogen.

Er drückte seine Wange an meinen Arm, schmiegte sich regelrecht daran.

„Izuku~", hauchte er. Er hatte meinen Namen so lange schon nicht mehr benutzt, dass es sich ungewohnt anhörte. „Es war nicht nett, mich einfach so links liegen zu lassen und mit IcyHot zu flirten...", säuselte er und schlug die Augen auf. „Dafür muss ich dich jetzt wohl leider bestrafen..." Er grinste mich an.

In meinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, mein Kopf arbeitete dagegen auf Hochtouren.

'Was passiert hier gerade?', fragte ich mich, konnte aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Kacchan sich aufgerichtet hatte und sich nun über mich beugte.

Sein Gesicht kam immer näher.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich in seine Augen, spürte dann plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Unendlich sanft und schüchtern küsste er mich.

Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und mein Körper übernahm daher die Führung.

Ich zog ihn an mich, erwiderte den Kuss und schloss schließlich die Augen.

Wie lange hatte ich mich danach gesehnt, diese Lippen zu spüren. Wie lange hatte ich mich danach gesehnt, Kacchan so nahe wie jetzt zu sein.

Ich seufzte in den Kuss hinein. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte wie verrückt. Mein Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass man es wohl noch nebenan hören konnte.

Kacchan presste sich an mich, vertiefte den Kuss und leckte mir auffordernd über die Lippen.

Als sich unsere Zungen trafen, wusste ich schon lange nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Ich wusste nur noch, dass Kacchan bei mir war, mich küsste – und nach Alkohol schmeckte.

Der Geschmack brachte meinen Kopf wieder in Gang. Nein, so war das nicht richtig. Er küsste mich nur, weil er betrunken war. Weil er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Weil er nicht wusste, was genau er damit anrichten konnte.

Ich drückte ihn von mir weg und von mir herunter, brachte wieder Abstand zwischen uns.

Verblüfft sah Kacchan mich an, leckte sich dann über die Lippen und begann zu grinsen. „Du willst also spielen...", säuselte er wieder und kam auf mich zu gekrabbelt.

Ich blinzelte ihn an, sprang vom Bett und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Das hier... ist so nicht richtig...", begann ich und stockte.

Natürlich war es nicht richtig! Ich hatte mir das immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Und obwohl es mein allererster Kuss gewesen war und dann auch noch mit Kacchan... Es fühlte sich dennoch nicht richtig an. Es war schließlich der Alkohol, der ihn dies alles machen ließ.

„Dann zeig mir doch, wie es richtig sein sollte...", gurrte er, kam leicht taumelnd auf mich zu und wollte mich in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Ich schluckte, wich ihm aus. „Du bist betrunken. Geh und schlaf deinen Rausch aus!", fuhr ich ihn an.

Er erstarrte, sah mich an, sagte aber nichts.

„Bitte...", meinte ich ganz leise und sah ihn flehend an.

Immer noch sah er mich an, verzog dann sein Gesicht und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 3/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

Er war blass geworden, taumelte an mir vorbei zur Toilette und übergab sich. Ich konnte die Würgegeräusche hören. Er hustete, würgte wieder.

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht wegen mir war, dass er sich jetzt übergeben musste. Ich schluckte, hoffte inständig, dass doch der Alkohol schuld war.

Ich folgte ihm, sah ihn vor der Toilette sitzen und hockte mich hinter ihn, strich ihm über den Rücken.

So blieben wir, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Erst dann stand ich auf, holte ein Glas Wasser und hielt es ihm hin.

Wortlos nahm er es, spülte sich erst den Mund aus und trank dann den Rest.

Sein Gesicht war immer noch bleich und man sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

'So kann ich ihn doch nicht alleine lassen...', kam mir in den Sinn und schob ihn sogleich aus dem kleinen Badezimmer hinaus und zu meinem Bett.

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er sich von mir in mein Bett legen und sich zudecken.

„Und jetzt schlaf deinen Rausch aus", wies ich ihn an.

Wenn er nicht betrunken und total groggy gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt sicher Widerworte gegeben, doch er blieb still, sah mich nur mit seinen roten Augen an, welche er schlussendlich schloss.

„Tut mir Leid...", brachte er noch über die Lippen und war schließlich eingeschlafen.

Ich betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Er war so anders als ich ihn kannte. Es war fast schon befremdlich. Und trotzdem irgendwie schön.

Ich begann zu lächeln, strich ihn vorsichtig über die Haare und legte mich dann neben ihn auf die Decke. Mich darunter zu legen wagte ich nicht.

Das Geräusch seines ruhigen Atems ließ mich schließlich ebenfalls einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem warmen Luftzug in meinem Nacken wach.

Im Schlaf hatte ich es irgendwie geschafft mir doch die Decke über den Körper zu ziehen und lag nun auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu Kacchan, welcher hinter mir lag und einen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte. Er hatte sich an mich geschmiegt und sein warmer Atem war das, was mich geweckt hatte.

Sofort spürte ich wieder die Hitze in meinem Gesicht, schob dann vorsichtig seine Hand von mir und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Ich streckte mich kurz, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fast halb neun Uhr.

Ich hatte länger geschlafen als ich es sonst tat, bedachte Kacchan mit einem kurzen Blick und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Ich benutzte die Toilette, wusch mir dann das Gesicht.

Als ich danach wieder zurück in mein Zimmer ging, schlief Kacchan immer noch.

Leise stellte ich die Balkontür auf Kipp, damit etwas frische Luft in den Raum eindringen konnte und kramte dann in meiner Tasche.

Wenn er aufwachte, würde er vermutlich wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen haben.

Ich hielt kurz inne. Eigentlich geschah es ihm ganz recht. Was musste er sich auch betrinken! Aber... wo zur Hölle hatte er überhaupt den Alkohol her? Ich hatte nichts dergleichen gesehen. Es waren auch keine ungewöhnlichen Getränke vorhanden gewesen, außer...

Langsam dämmerte es mir. Die Fruchtbowle! Vermutlich war dort der Alkohol drin gewesen und hatte deshalb so seltsam bitter geschmeckt.

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, fand dann endlich die Aspirin, die ich für den Notfall hatte. Ich legte zwei Stück davon zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser auf meinen Nachttisch, schrieb dann „Nimm die!" auf einen Zettel, welchen ich unter das Glas klemmte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Ich musste Minoru finden und ihn fragen, wieviel er von dem Zeug in die Bowle gekippt hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsbereich wurde ich fündig.

„Mineta!", sprach ich ihn an. Meine Stimme klang zornig. Selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren.

Er gähnte, grüßte mich dann und hielt inne, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ich hatte diesmal keine Lust freundlich zu sein, sondern stellte ihn ohne Begrüßung direkt zur Rede: „Wieviel Alkohol hast du gestern in diese Bowle gekippt?!", fuhr ich ihn an.

Der kleine Junge zuckte zusammen und sah mich schuldbewusst von unten her an.

„W-Warum fragst du?", wich er aus.

„Spielt keine Rolle!", schnappte ich und funkelte ihn an. Mit so etwas kannte ich keinen Spaß!

„Oi Oi, Bakugô, schon so früh so schlechter Laune?"

Eijirô kam die Treppen herunter, hatte mich wohl gehört und mich mit Kacchan verwechselt. Hörte ich mich denn so an wie er, wenn ich wütend war?

„Midoriya?", fragte er perplex und sah sich um.

„Was?", schnappte ich wütender als ich eigentlich war.

„Wow... ruhig... Hast du vor Bakugô Konkurrenz zu machen oder bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", versuchte er mich zu beschwichtigen und hob die Hände.

Ich atmete einmal kurz durch, sah dann wieder Minoru an. „Nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Wieviel Alkohol hast du da rein gekippt?! Sowas ist definitiv nicht witzig!"

Der Junge war nahe dran in Tränen auszubrechen. Denki, der neben ihm gefrühstückt hatte, sprang ein. „Hey, beruhig dich. Soviel war es gar nicht. Wir wollten die Stimmung ein bisschen auflockern und dachten, so würde es am einfachsten gehen...", erklärte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Ich beruhigte mich langsam wieder etwas, bedachte die beiden dennoch mit einem bösen Blick. „Dann hoffe ich für euch, dass ihr heute Abend noch am Leben seid", warnte ich und verschwand in der Küche.

Mit zwei Schalen Müsli machte ich mich wenige Minuten später wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer, ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der anderen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben kam mir Shôto entgegen, der mich ebenfalls fragend anschaute.

„Frag nicht, ich erklär es dir später. Wenn ich dann noch lebe...", meinte ich nur, ließ ihn stehen und verschwand in meinem Zimmer.

Ein Blick auf mein Bett sagte mir, dass Kacchan inzwischen wach geworden war. Auch hatte er die Tabletten geschluckt und das Glas ausgetrunken.

Ein Arm lag über seinen Augen. Er murrte, als die Tür hinter mir zu fiel.

„Wie spät ist es...", wollte er leise und mit rauer Stimme wissen.

„Kurz nach halb neun...", antwortete ich genauso leise.

Er zog den Arm von seinem Gesicht und sah mich an. „Warum bin ich in deinem Zimmer...? Was ist passiert?"

Ich musste lächeln und stellte die Müslischalen auf den Tisch, legte die beiden Löffel daneben.

„Du hast dich gestern mit der Bowle betrunken, bist hier rein geschlichen, als ich duschen war und dann über mich hergefallen, hast dich danach übergeben und bist schließlich in meinem Bett eingeschlafen", zählte ich auf.

Kacchan hatte sich aufgesetzt und war immer bleicher um die Nase geworden, je weiter ich erzählte.

„Fuck...", entwich es ihm, ehe er die Decke beiseite schlug und aus dem Bett springen wollte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, wusste direkt was gleich passieren würde und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, fing ihn auf, als sein Kreislauf kurzzeitig versagte.

Ich hielt ihn fest, drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

Überrascht darüber, dass ich ihn ohne Mühe hatte halten können, sah er mich an. Er hatte mich und meine derzeitige Kraft wohl unterschätzt.

„Bleib wenigstens sitzen, bis dein Kreislauf in Gang gekommen ist... Und du solltest was essen", meinte ich ruhig, nahm eine der Schalen mit Müsli und einen Löffel und drückte ihm beides in die Hände. „Iss!"

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 4/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

Ich konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Er überlegte gerade wohl, was er am besten machen sollte, sah erst mich, dann das Müsli und dann wieder mich an.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und begann nun meinerseits damit die zweite Schale Müsli zu essen.

Es dauerte einige zähe Sekunden, bis ich das leise Kratzen des Löffels auf Keramik hörte und wusste, dass er sich fürs Frühstücken entschieden hatte, statt die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Wir schwiegen während dem Essen. Ich wusste eh nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Die Situation war so seltsam, dass ich mich fast schon überfordert fühlte.

Ich grübelte über das, was er am vorherigen Abend zu mir gesagt hatte, nach. Wieviel davon war vom Alkohol verschuldet gewesen und wieviel entsprach der Wahrheit?

Seine Reaktion auf meine Erklärung vor wenigen Minuten konnte ich genauso wenig einordnen.

Ich leerte meine Schale, trank die restliche Milch aus und schob dann das Geschirr von mir.

Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick auf Kacchan.

Dieser löffelte weiter brav sein Müsli und schien dabei nach zu denken.

Eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit später wurde es wieder still im Zimmer. Scheinbar war er fertig mit essen.

„Deku...", fing er leise an.

Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit angefangen meine Hausaufgaben zu machen und blickte nun vom Papier auf und ihn an. „Hm?"

Er starrte in seine leere Schale, die er immer noch in den Händen hielt. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um das Keramikgeschirr und ehe er es kaputt machen konnte, stellte er die Schale neben das leere Wasserglas auf meinen Nachttisch.

„Was... hab ich gestern alles... gemacht... und gesagt...", brachte er mühsam hervor, als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort.

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm wirklich antworten sollte. Die Chancen, dass er wieder wütend werden würde, waren zwar gerade nicht so hoch wie sonst, aber sie waren dennoch vorhanden.

Ich entschied mich trotzallem für die unverblümte Wahrheit. „Du hast mich geküsst... Und wolltest von mir wissen, ob ich was mit Todoroki am Laufen habe...", meinte ich leise und beobachtete dabei genau sein Gesicht.

Seine Wangen färbten sich rot. „Ge-geküsst...", schluckte er tonlos. „Wie...?"

Auch meine Wangen wurden wieder warm, als ich an den Kuss dachte. Als mir wieder in Erinnerung kam, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, wie sehr ich es genossen hatte.

„Auf den Mund. Mit Zunge...", antwortete ich und drehte mich von ihm weg. Ich wollte nicht sehen, was nun kommen würde, wollte nicht den Ekel in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Ich hörte wie er den Atem anhielt, dann ein erneutes leises „Fuck" seinerseits.

Er stand auf, ich hörte seine Kleidung dabei rascheln, und dann seine Schritte, die sich langsam von mir entfernten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Deku...", sagte er ganz leise, öffnete die Tür und verließ mein Zimmer.

Ich blieb alleine zurück, starrte minutenlang auf das Papier vor mir, ehe ich mich umdrehte und die bereits geschlossene Tür anstarrte.

Was war das gerade gewesen? Hatte sich Kacchan wirklich bei mir entschuldigt? Ich verstand die Welt gerade nicht mehr. Er hasste mich doch. Wieso hatte er mir keine Vorwürfe gemacht, wieso hatte er mir nicht die Schuld für alles gegeben, wie er es sonst immer tat?

Ich stand auf, sammelte das Geschirr zusammen und brachte es hinunter in die Küche.

Das Wohnheim war wie leergefegt, was nicht verwunderlich war. Es war schließlich Samstag, wir hatten keinen Unterricht und das Wetter war für Anfang Oktober wirklich sehr schön warm.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken nach draußen zu gehen, verwarf ihn aber wieder, als ich an meine unerledigten Hausaufgaben dachte, die noch auf mich warteten.

Glücklicherweise war es nicht viel, sodass ich mich entschloss mich erst darum zu kümmern und dann den Nachmittag zu genießen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte ich damit, meine Aufgaben zu erledigen und war gerade damit fertig geworden, als ein leises Klopfen an meiner Tür meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ich lauschte, grinste dann. Es war das Klopfzeichen, welches Shôto und ich uns angewöhnt hatten.

„Komm rein!", rief ich und verstaute währenddessen meine Sachen im Rucksack, drehte mich dann zur Tür.

Diese öffnete sich gerade und Shôto streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Hey, du lebst ja noch", stellte er fest und musste grinsen.

Ich seufzte leise, nickte dann. „Ja, scheint so. Obwohl ich glaube, dass da noch was kommen wird..."

Shôto schlüpfte ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen, sah mich an.

„Erzählst du mir, was los ist?"

Wieder nickte ich und begann zu erzählen. Ich erzählte ihm alles, was am letzten Abend passiert war, was Kacchan getan und gesagt hatte, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt hatte. Ich erzählte ihm auch was am Morgen geschehen war und wie verwirrt ich nun war.

Shôto hörte sich alles in Ruhe an. „Also für mich hört sich sein Verhalten an, als wäre er eifersüchtig...", stellte er die Vermutung schließlich in den Raum.

Ich blinzelte. „Kacchan... Eifersüchtig? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum sollte er denn eifersüchtig sein?", wollte ich skeptisch wissen.

Shôto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sonst sollte er wissen wollen, ob wir beide zusammen sind?", gab er zu bedenken.

Ich nickte langsam. Es machte schon Sinn, aber vorstellen konnte ich es mir trotzdem nicht.

Genauso langsam wie ich genickt hatte, schüttelte ich nun meinen Kopf. „Das war sicher nur der Alkohol..."

Shôto lächelte. „Aber sagt man denn nicht immer, dass kleine Kinder und Betrunkene stets die Wahrheit sagen?"

Ich dachte darüber nach, ließ dann den Kopf hängen. „Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein..."

„Niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach ist."

Er stand auf, öffnete die Tür zum Balkon und trat hinaus.

Eine frische Brise wehte ins Zimmer. Ich sah zu ihm hinaus. Er hob den Kopf und blickte nach oben, trat dann direkt einen Schritt wieder zurück und sah mich an.

„Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich nochmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Er ist vorhin nicht ausgerastet. Vielleicht braucht er einfach einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung", lächelte er. Er hatte etwas lauter gesprochen als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, schob es darauf, dass er draußen stand und ich noch drinnen saß.

Ich stand auf, lehnte mich an den Türrahmen und sah ihn an. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen? Vielleicht: Kacchan, ich liebe dich, also hör bitte auf mich zu hassen? Das ist Unsinn. Das könnte ich ihm nie sagen! Da könnte ich auch gleich mein Todesurteil unterschreiben. " Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Shôto begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung und blickte nach oben.

Ich blinzelte. Sein Verhalten war gerade extrem seltsam! War da oben jemand, der uns zu hörte?

Ich schluckte, trat neben ihn, blickte nach oben und erstarrte.

Kacchan stand auf seinem Balkon zwei Stockwerke über uns und sah zu uns herunter.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter meinen Füßen weggerissen werden. Er hatte es gehört. Kacchan hatte alles gehört, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich sah es ihm an. Er wusste Bescheid.

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es in meiner Brust anfing zu hämmern. Mein Mund war knochentrocken, trotzdem versuchte ich zu schlucken, wollte den Kloß in meinem Hals weg bekommen.

Ich brach den Blickkontakt ab, ging zitternd zurück in mein Zimmer und verkroch mich unter der Decke. Zu meinem Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass dies ein riesiger Fehler war.

Die Decke, das Kopfkissen, einfach alles hier roch immer noch nach Kacchan.

Tränen traten in meine Augen.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 5/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

„Hey, Midoriya...", hörte ich Shôtos Stimme. Ich spürte eine Bewegung auf dem Bett, dann eine Hand, die über meinen Rücken strich. „Es tut mir Leid... Aber ich glaube, ihr brauchtet beide einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Sieh es doch mal von der anderen Seite. Bakugô ist noch nicht hier um uns umzubringen."

Ich hörte seiner Stimme an, dass er etwas überfordert war.

„Und wenn er mich jetzt nur noch mehr hasst? Todoroki, er weiß es! Er hat alles gehört! Und er hasst mich doch!", schluchzte ich und zog die Beine an, klammerte meine Arme darum.

Es entstand eine Pause, in welcher meine Tränen ungehindert über mein Gesicht flossen.

Wieder spürte ich eine Bewegung auf dem Bett, hörte Schritte.

„Ich regle das...", meinte er ruhig, verließ mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ich blieb für einige Momente mit meinen Tränen und meinen Gedanken alleine zurück.

'Nein...', dachte ich, schlug die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Es war nicht Shôtos Kampf. Es war meiner. Ich musste damit zurecht kommen!

Ich lief aus meinem Zimmer, wischte mir dabei die Tränen aus den Augen und stolperte die Treppen hinauf.

Außer Atem kam ich im vierten Stock an. Mein Blick blieb wie hypnotisiert an Kacchans Tür hängen. Sie stand einen Spalt auf.

„Was sollte das, IcyHot?!", hörte ich Kacchan. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, einfach so in mein Zimmer zu kommen?"

Leise trat ich näher, haderte mit mir. Sollte ich die Tür öffnen und mich dem Ganzen stellen? Oder sollte ich erst einmal abwarten.

„Du hast es gehört. Das, was Midoriya gesagt hat", begann Shôto in diesem Moment ruhig. „Und gerade weil du jetzt davon weißt, liegt er in diesem Moment in seinem Bett und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Weil er denkt, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist!"

Ich blinzelte. Shôto war lauter geworden, emotionaler. So kannte ich ihn nur, wenn er sich über seinen Vater aufregte.

„Was willst du, das ich jetzt tue? Soll er doch heulen!", fauchte Kacchan.

Ich schluckte. Es war so klar gewesen, dass er so reagieren würde.

„Ach, dir ist es also egal? Wenn das so ist und deine Worte gestern nur eine deiner dämlichen Launen war, dann wirst du ja auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn _ich_ ihn jetzt tröste. Auf _meine_ Art!", kam es von Shôto.

Moment. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Verdattert lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben der Tür. Shôto und ich waren doch nur Freunde. Ich empfand nichts für ihn. Und er... Ich wusste nicht, wie er fühlte, aber er hatte nie irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht. War ich so geblendet gewesen von meinen Gefühlen zu Kacchan, dass ich ihn unbewusst immer und immer wieder verletzt hatte?

„Wag es nicht auch nur einen Finger an ihn zu rühren!", grollte Kacchan. „Und hör verdammt noch mal auf so überheblich zu grinsen!"

Mein Herz stolperte wieder einmal. Ich hörte eindeutig die Eifersucht aus Kacchans Stimme heraus. Er. _War_. Eifersüchtig!

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, stieß mich von der Wand ab und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer.

Kacchan und Shôto standen sich gegenüber, Kacchan mit dem Rücken zu mir.

Shôto sah ihn an. Er grinste noch breiter, als er mich im Türspalt stehen sah.

„Da du ja nicht in der Lage bist, ihn zu trösten, werde ich es tun. Und zwar mit Freuden", erklärte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Kacchan sprang auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen. „Und ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal. Lass deine Pfoten von ihm!"

„Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!", forderte Shôto ihn auf, blieb in dieser Situation allerdings vollkommen ruhig.

Gebannt beobachtete ich die beiden. Ich wusste, ich sollte eingreifen. Doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden. Ich wollte den Grund ebenfalls hören.

Kacchan ließ von Shôto ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Weil ich ihn trösten werde...", kam es schließlich leise von ihm.

Zufrieden nickte Shôto und lächelte. „Warum nicht gleich so? War das denn jetzt so schwer?"

„Hah?", fauchte Kacchan und ballte die Fäuste.

Meine Augen hatten sich erneut mit Tränen gefüllt. Ich presste meine Hände auf meinen Mund, versuchte so ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. Ein leiser, wimmernder Laut entwich meiner Kehle und ließ Kacchan aufhorchen.

Er drehte sich zur Tür, sah mich.

„Deku...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Shôto ging an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür komplett und zog mich ins Zimmer.

„Hier, tröste ihn. Vertragt euch. Und seid endlich ehrlich zu einander!", trug er uns auf, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. „Das ist _meine_ Art ihn zu trösten!", fügte er hinzu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ich war mehr ins Zimmer gestolpert, als dass ich gelaufen war, stand nun vor Kacchan und wagte nicht, ihn anzuschauen.

Eine bedrückende Stille stand wie eine Mauer zwischen uns.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte Kacchan mich schließlich und riss die Mauer ein. „Dass du mich liebst?"

Ich sah ihn an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, doch er blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

Ich nickte. „Ja", schluchzte ich.

Sein Blick wurde weich. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und aus Gewohnheit kniff ich die Augen zu, versteifte mich und machte mich auf einen Schlag gefasst. Doch dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen legte er unbeholfen seine Arme um mich.

Überrascht blinzelte ich, wurde näher an ihn gezogen. Er drückte mich fest an sich, so als wollte er mich nicht wieder los lassen.

Die Tränen kullerten erneut über meine Wangen, als ich seinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust spürte, der so schnell wie mein eigener war.

„Du dämlicher Idiot...", tadelte er mich mit rauer Stimme und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals.

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an ihn. Meine Tränen durchnässten sein T-Shirt, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Boku no himitsu

Teil: 6/6

Autor: Rebi

Serie: My Hero Academia

Rating: PG 12

Genre: Shônen-Ai

Pairing: Katsuki x Izuku

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir! Einzig die Idee stammt aus meiner eigenen Fantasie.

Inhalt: Eine Geburtstagsfeier mit Spezialbowle wird für Izuku zu einer besonderen Herausforderung.

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist vollständig aus Izukus Sicht geschrieben. Übersetzt heißt der Titel übrigens _Mein Geheimnis_

Boku no himitsu

Eine ganze Weile standen wir einfach so da, bis ich mich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte.

Vorsichtig hob ich den Blick, erkannte die roten Wangen von Kacchan und musste lächeln. Es sah so süß aus, dass ich mich wirklich zusammen reißen musste.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick, löste sich dann aus der Umarmung. Verlegen blickte er an mir vorbei und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?", wollte er wissen und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, klopfte neben sich um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen sollte.

Ich tat es, hielt aber ein wenig Abstand. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie er genau dazu stand, wollte ihm nicht unnötig auf die Pelle rücken.

„Du hasst mich doch...", flüsterte ich leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Tu ich das wirklich?", fragte er, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und beantwortete sie sich selbst. „Nein, ich hasse dich nicht."

Ich sah ihn an, sah die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht.

„Warum hat es dann immer danach ausgesehen? Und sich so angefühlt?"

Er seufzte, kämpfte mit sich selbst. Ich sah es, wollte ihm helfen, konnte es aber nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich war enttäuscht, als du keine Fähigkeit entwickelt hast, dachte aber im gleichen Moment auch wieder, dass man dich deshalb noch mehr beschützen müsste, als jemand anderen..." Er lächelte gequält. „Ich hatte dich beschützen wollen... Aber... es kam mir so seltsam vor..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte eine Pause und überlegte. „Dann kommst du plötzlich mit dieser irren Kraft um die Ecke und warst gar nicht mehr derjenige, der beschützt werden musste..."

Ich betrachtete ihn. Seine Gedanken waren komplett verwirrend und was er da von sich gab machte nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Trotzdem erkannte ich so viele Gefühle, die er bisher verborgen hatte. Angst und Unsicherheit dominierten.

„Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast. Dass du mich zum Narren gehalten hast."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „So war das aber nicht", unterbrach ich ihn.

Er hob den Kopf, sah mich an. Sofort verstummte ich.

„Ich wollte dich wirklich immer nur beschützen... Auch vor mir selbst...", gestand er mir. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Ich will kein Schwächling sein in deinen Augen..."

Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hand in meine, hielt sie fest und sah ihn wieder an. Er zog seine Hand nicht zurück, sondern klammerte sich regelrecht an mich.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern getan habe. Das wollte ich nie... nicht so..."

„Wie wolltest du es dann?", kam leise über meine Lippen.

„Du solltest es überhaupt nicht erfahren... Aber dann hab ich dich mit Todoroki so vertraut gesehen... Und irgendwie ist bei mir ne Sicherung durchgebrannt..."

„Dann war der Alkohol gar nicht Schuld daran?", hakte ich nach. Ich musste es unbedingt wissen.

„Alkohol?"

Ich lächelte. „Mineta und Kaminari haben Alkohol in die Bowle gekippt um die Stimmung aufzulockern. So ihre Version. Ich glaube eher, dass sie die Mädels abfüllen wollten. Stattdessen haben sie dich abgefüllt." Ich kicherte leise.

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an, verzog dann das Gesicht. „Das kriegen die zwei noch zurück...", knurrte er.

„Schon erledigt", erwiderte ich, verschränkte meine Hand mit seiner, strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Es schien ihn zu beruhigen.

„Der Alkohol hat wohl nur meine Hemmschwelle runter gesetzt... Ich war gestern so sauer, dass ich sowieso bei dir aufgetaucht wäre...", erklärte er schließlich und wurde wieder rot. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich wohl das gleiche getan hätte..."

Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Ob er sich inzwischen erinnerte, was passiert war, wusste ich nicht.

„Und bevor du fragst, ja, ich kann mich wieder erinnern... An alles...", fügte er hinzu und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu.

Ich lächelte mit erhitzten Wangen und senkte dann den Blick.

Irgendwie war die ganze Situation so extrem ungewohnt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich nun tun sollte. Immer noch hielt ich Kacchans Hand in meiner und wir saßen friedlich nebeneinander auf seinem Bett und sprachen über das, was am vorangegangenen Abend passiert war.

Zudem wusste ich immer noch nicht, wie es mit seinen Gefühlen aussah. Dass er mich nicht hasste wusste ich ja jetzt. Aber war da mehr? Durfte ich mir Hoffnungen machen? Oder sollte ich meine Gefühle besser wieder für mich behalten und ihn nur als einen Freund betrachten?

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum während ich nachdachte.

„Hör bitte auf damit...", sagte Kacchan plötzlich.

Ich hielt inne und sah ihn an. „Hm?"

Seine Wangen waren immer noch zart gerötet. „Wenn du weiter auf deiner Lippe herum kaust, möchte ich dich küssen...", brachte er hervor.

Ich blinzelte ihn an. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Was hält dich davon ab es einfach zu tun?" Demonstrativ begann ich wieder auf meiner Lippe zu kauen.

Kacchan sah mich an, knurrte leise und zog mich schnell an sich heran, verschloss meinen Mund mit seinem und küsste mich ungestüm.

Ohne Nachzudenken schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und schloss die Augen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft, ließ meine Fingerspitzen über seinen Nacken und Haaransatz gleiten.

Sein Griff um mich verstärkte sich, er erschauderte und seufzte leise.

Immer näher zog er mich an sich bis ich schließlich rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß.

In meinem Bauch kribbelte es und die Stellen auf meiner Haut, die er mit seinen Händen berührte, brannten. Im Vergleich zu unserem Kuss gestern fühlte dieser hier sind anders an. Richtiger.

Mit roten Wangen löste er sich von mir, blickte zu mir hinauf, da ich nun in dieser Position etwas größer war als er. „So kann ich dich aber nicht vor mir beschützen...", hauchte er.

Ich grinste ihn frech an. „Ich will gar nicht vor dir beschützt werden", konterte ich und beugte mich zu ihm um mein Gesicht an seinem Hals zu verstecken.

„Ich liebe dich, Kacchan...", flüsterte ich, spürte wie seine großen Hände mich noch näher an ihn zogen.

Ich erwartete keine Antwort, war für den Moment zufrieden mit dem was er mir bot.

Zärtlich hauchte ich einen Kuss auf seinen Hals, schmiegte mich dann wieder an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Hals, musste kichern als er anfing sanft zu saugen und zu knabbern.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich leise ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich markiere dich als mein Eigentum", erklärte er mir und setzte fort, was er angefangen hatte. „Damit jeder sehen kann, dass du zu mir gehörst", fügte er hinzu.

Ich öffnete die Augen als er gerade wieder sanfte Küsse auf der Stelle verteilte und dann den Kopf hob, sich sein Werk anschaute und nickte. „Jetzt gehörst du mir alleine", kommentierte er und sah mich an, grinste.

Ich lachte auf. Ich hatte meine Antwort doch bekommen. Kacchan war noch nie gut gewesen seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Er ließ lieber Taten sprechen. Und er hatte mir gerade zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich etwas Besonderes für ihn war.

Überglücklich küsste ich ihn wieder, ließ dabei meine Hände durch seine Haare gleiten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander, sahen uns an.

Er wich meinem Blick aus, versteckte sein Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will...", murmelte er.

Ich musste schmunzeln und stellte mich unwissend. „Nein? Was möchtest du mir denn damit sagen?"

Er grummelte und zog mich wieder dichter an sich. „Idiot... ich liebe dich...", hörte ich ganz leise.

Ich gluckste, strich ihm durch die Haare. „Ich weiß", hauchte ich.

„Hah?", kam von ihm. Er drückte mich von sich weg und sah mich von unten her an. „Und dann zwingst du mich es doch zu sagen?", knurrte er, ließ seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt gleiten und begann mich zu kitzeln.

Laut begann ich zu lachen. Es war nicht fair. Er wusste ganz genau, wo ich kitzelig war und nutzte dies nun schamlos aus. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, versagte aber. Schon früher hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, wenn er mich kitzelte.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon schnappte ich nach Luft. Seine Hände bewegten sich langsamer und blieben schließlich auf meiner Taille liegen.

Ich kicherte noch und lehnte mich erschöpft an ihn. „Das war gemein...", brachte ich atemlos hervor.

Er sah mich an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ach ja? Aber mich so etwas sagen lassen... Obwohl du es weißt..."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach grinsen. Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Endlich musste ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen.

Und auch wenn es wohl nicht immer leicht werden würde mit Kacchan. Ich glaubte an uns und was wir hatten. Gemeinsam würden wir alle Schwierigkeiten irgendwie bewältigen.

~Ende~


End file.
